1. Field of the Invention
Auto insert moldings are, of course, already well known and documented in the prior patented literature, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,222 issued to Toshimi Miyata et al. on Mar. 10, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,431 issued to Kenji Katayama on Jan. 2, 1990 (FIGS. 2 and 4 embodiment). These patents have been selected because, pertinent hereto, they illustrate an inadvertent installation condition in which the gap into which the molding is inserted is bounded on one side by a windshield that is below the height of the auto panel on the opposite side, so that not only does the molding have to seal the gap therebetween but also account for the height difference between the structures bounding the gap.
The crown of the molding of the '222 patent is thus provided with an inclined orientation in the direction of the height difference so that contact is established between the crown portions overhanging the lower windshield and the higher auto panel. This solution requires a specific height difference and only nominal deviation therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the insert molding embodiment of the '431 patent, the crown extensions overhanging the windshield and body panel are extruded with a height difference and similarly is only effective for a specific height difference.